


Cartier

by lilywonka8



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, PREATH- Freeform, Soft Tobin, Song Lyrics, cartier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 11:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilywonka8/pseuds/lilywonka8
Summary: Tobin and Christen start their night at a club and end wearing nothing but their Cartier rings.Based on what I imagine the story behind Cartier by Bazzi loosely would be and because Tobin and Christen both have Cartier rings.





	Cartier

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I don't write a lot but if you have other songs that you think sorta have a cool story line I could try to get around to maybe writing those too. Just leave your suggestions in the comments. I hope you enjoy!

Tobin and Christen often got wrapped up in each others beauty. Many times a day, one would catch the other staring. The stared at would blush while the starer just lightly shook their head, all the while thinking, “wow, my girlfriend is freaking gorgeous.” 

One night in particular Christen’s beauty just really got to Tobin. The two were at a crowded club in Portland with music pumping from the speakers and people pressed together on the dance floor. Tobin was facing Christen with about an arms distance away from each other. Although the two had grown comfortable being affectionate in public, grinding together was something that they tried to limit for later in the night when people would be less likely to snap a picture or at least remember that they took one. Before that time in the night, the two would often goofily dance with other people and usually keep a respectable distance from one another.

Tonight was different, though. Christen was wearing a black silk dress that clung to her body in all the right places and her hips were moving in a way that enthralled Tobin.  
“Damn, she’s my girl,” was all Tobin could think. The fact that she was the one who could call the Christen Press her girlfriend, that she slept in the same bed, that she kissed Christen’s lips, still shocked Tobin after the years of dating. 

Tobin pulled Christen closer to her, spinning her 180 degrees in the process so that Christen’s butt pressed into Tobin’s hips, and she moved her free hand to the darker haired girl’s hip. “I don’t want to share you tonight. Sorry if that’s selfish but you just look too stunning. I can’t share.” Tobin whispered this into Christen’s ear through her thick curls. A small smile broke out across Chris’s face, and she squeezed Tobin’s hand a little to let her know she heard her. 

“Don’t worry, babe. I’m all yours, any time.” Christen replied after turning back around in her girlfriend’s arms and slipping her hands into Tobin’s hair.

The couple danced together for most of the night until just before closing. They ordered an uber back to their apartment and spent the short ride holding hands in the back. Tobin occasionally lifted their joined hands and placed a small kiss on Christen’s hand and mouthed an “I love you,” still completely entranced by her girlfriend. 

The uber soon pulled up to their building. They thanked the driver before stepping out and taking the elevator to their apartment. Tobin guided Christen in front of her with a hand on the small of her back. Although she wasn’t a particularly jealous or possessive person, keeping contact with Chris grounded Tobin and made the fact that this beautiful woman was her girlfriend more believable. And she would also take any chance she had to touch Christen.

Christen grew more impatient as the elevator rose. It was taking too damn long in her opinion and Tobin’s stare the whole night had already turned her on to no end. Christen muttered a “fuck it” before turning and cupping Tobin’s face. She went to her tippy toes to meet the taller girl’s lips and kissed her slowly. She was impatient even though they had all the time in the world and Christen was ready to take advantage of that. Finally, the elevator dinged, signaling that they had reached the desired floor. The two made their way to their apartment and Christen fiddled with her keys to find the right one. 

Tobin was making the task more difficult than normal. Her hands found the familiar position on Christen’s hips and her lips kissed up and down the smaller girl’s neck. She bit the skin underneath her ear lightly before soothing it with her tongue. Christen let out a sigh that was probably louder than it should’ve been for nearly 2 am in their hallway. 

“Shhh babe. The neighbors will hear.” Tobin very quietly whispered into Christen’s ear. 

“You think they don’t already know? My love, you shout my name nearly every night.” Christen retorted.

“That’s true. I’m just so proud to be able to call you my girlfriend and that I have the honor of yelling your name in bed.” 

Christen turned after finally finding the right key and opening the door to tell Tobin, “Well if they didn’t know who I was and that I’m the one that gets to make you come before tonight, they definitely will in about 15 minutes.” 

Tobin stood a little slack jawed and dazed by her typically quiet and reserved girlfriend. She shut the door and immediately had Christen pinned to the wall with her hands just above her head. A smirk crept up on both of their faces before drawing their lips together in a heated kiss. They couldn’t even make it to the bedroom before Tobin was tugging Christen’s silk dress so that it slipped down her body. They stepped backward until Tobin’s butt hit the couch and she pulled Christen down with her to straddle her hips. Tobin used her left hand to undo Christen’s bra while her right hand pulled at her hair. The darker haired girl let out another sigh and her back arched up into her girlfriend.  
Tobin too pulled off her own shirt and fiddled with Chris’s thong until it fell to the floor. Soon, all that Christen donned was her gold Cartier ring. Tobin leaned up to again take in the beauty that was Christen Press. Each line and curve of her body was perfection to Tobin and she fully intended to show Christen that tonight.  
“Babe, I need you to touch me.” Christen said.  
“Okay beautiful. I just have to take in the perfection real quick.” Christen sorta rolled her eyes in response to the cheesiness and in impatience.  
Tobin soon did give Christen what she wanted. Her right hand trailed down her body, lightly scratching with her short nails before settling in between her girlfriend’s legs. She gathered some wetness, something that was not lacking at this point in the night. Tobin circled around Chris’s clit at first before finally settling on the spot that would soon throw the girl over the edge. She started with slow circles knowing that Christen would be very sensitive which made Chris roll her head back and make fists with her hands before stretching out her fingers and relaxing back down with a moan. Tobin pick up her pace slightly and narrowed her circles to really focus on her clit.  
“Fuck Tobin,” Christen breathed out. She once again arched her back so that her breasts pressed against Tobin. Tobin used her free hand to palm her breast and roll her nipple between her fingers. She dipped her head down to pull her nipple into her mouth and bite very lightly before running her tongue over the pink skin. Christen continued to let out sighs that progressively got louder.  
“Relax, Chris.” Christen loved the way her nickname rolled off of her girlfriend’s tongue. So she often called her that because she knew it worked her up even more. Tobin switched her fingers so that her thumb was pressed to Christen’s clit and her pointed finger slid into her.  
“Oh my god, babe,” spilled from Christen’s lips or at least something that sounded similar. Her senses were her being overloaded in the best way possible. Tobin’s hand pulling her hair, her lips on her breast, her fingers on her clit. Her fingers inside of her. It was all that Christen could recognize at the moment. Nothing else existed to Christen. She felt the coil in her lower stomach tightening. She felt the familiar warmth and tingle that took over her body. Tobin pushed her middle finger into Christen and curled it along with her pointer finger.  
“Jesus, Tobin,” and other expletives came from Christen’s mouth at a volume that the neighbors definitely heard if they were awake. A few more curls of Tobin’s fingers and circles of her thumb sent Christen over the edge. The coil released in her belly and her toes curled. Christen coming was a sight to see and Tobin soaked in every second of it. She slowed her fingers, not pulling out yet but just barely moving to try to extend her orgasm. When Chris settled back down, Tobin removed her fingers and wiped them on her discarded shirt.  
“Damn, baby.” Chris sorta giggled when she said this. They definitely had a good sex life but she hadn’t come that hard in a while.  
“Pretty good?” Tobin’s grin spread from ear to ear.  
Christen rolled her eyes at her adorable girlfriend and pulled her down into a light kiss. “You know that was fucking amazing. Don’t act like you don’t.”  
“Yeah I know. I try my best for you.” Tobin shrugged and half smiled.  
“Well baby, the world’s ours for the night. And day.”  
“Oh yeah? Sounds like we might just have to take advantage of that.” At this point, it was about 2:30 in the morning. Both of them should’ve been tired but neither was. They were wide awake from the opportunity that could come in the next 24 hours. Most of them with minimal to no clothing. They didn’t often get this much down time together with their busy schedules with their respective clubs and the National team so they fully intended to spend the next 24 hours hidden away with each other.  
“I think that sounds like an amazing plan.” Tobin smiled down at her beautiful girlfriend. Even in such a steamy moment, she still took in her beauty. “I am so thankful that God made you and somehow we found each other. And now I get to take care of your heart and your mind and your body.”  
“I love you, Tobes.” Christen was almost moved to tears. How she got the sweetest soul packaged into a damn fine body she’ll never know. Christen kissed her lips lightly before sitting up. They stood up and made their way into their bedroom. Christen snuck off to use the restroom and while she was washing her hands, Tobin snuck behind her and kissed her shoulder before looking at her in the mirror. It was really unfair how good she looked. The soft light from the moon lit up her skin and the shadows accentuated her defined muscles and cheek bones. Christen finished washing and drying her hands and slid them down Tobin’s arm to guide her back to bed. Christen was eager to make Tobin feel the way Tobin made her feel.  
Christen straddled Tobin’s hips and kissed her passionately. Chris’s fingers scratched her scalp and tugged on the hair at the nape of her neck. She removed Tobin’s pants in a swift motion so that so too was only clad in her cartier ring. Christen palmed Tobin’s strong thighs and kissed at her neck, alternating between broad strokes of her tongue and lightly sucking, careful not to leave a mark in such a visible place. Christen used this same technique soon after when her head was buried between Tobin’s legs making her scream Christen’s name at a volume that the neighbors definitely heard.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two fucked late into the night, taking turns making each other come before finally settling in to sleep. Tobin cuddled Christen from behind and drew light patterns on her skin . 

“I love you beautiful. Thank you for an amazing night.” Tobin spoke lightly.

“I love you too Tobes. Tonight was pretty amazing you’re right.” Chris replied. “And just so you know. I fully intend to continue this in the morning.” 

Tobin sighed and tucked her face into Chris’s neck. “I swear you’re gonna be the death of me one of these days.” 

“Maybe. But what a way to go.” 

“That’s true. I’d be okay with it. Laying in bed. A beautiful girl with nothing but a cartier ring on. I would be down with that.” Tobin smiled and placed a kiss on Christen’s shoulder 

“Just maybe not anytime soon. Or never if that’s an option.”

“We can make it happen baby.” 

“Good. Now, rest up. We got a long day ahead of us tomorrow and you’re gonna need your stamina.” Christen smirked.

“Trust me babe. I can fuck you 24 hours if thats what you want.” 

Christen’s smirk only grew bigger before she flipped around and was on top of Tobin. “Prove it to me then.” 

And Tobin proved it. They stayed with their bodies pressed together until they were thoroughly spent. Maybe that wasn’t exactly 24 hours later but both of them collapsed together and fell asleep satisfied at the end of the day.


End file.
